An Unexpected Friend
by firedrakegirl
Summary: Alex Rider is sitting in the park when he notices a girl. There is something about her that catches his eye. She looks relaxed and involved in her book, but to the trained eye, she is alert and ready for anything. My first fanfic. From girl's POV.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I do not own any of the recognizable characters from Alex Rider, DC, or Marvel Comics. They belong to Anthony Horowitz, DC comics, and Marvel Comics respectively.

Secondly, this is a crossover with a story that has not been published yet. The other one is something I'm writing about a teenaged superhero and her life.

Thirdly, I claim Krystal...and thats the only person for this chappy. In the future chapters, I shall claim Jake, Giselle, Tess, Mark, and the evil teachers.

The whole story is from Krystal's point of view. Bits and pieces of her story may surface in this rewrite. I may or may not bring in other characters from my story, but I think that K-Unit will show up, and maybe Yassen. Enjoy! The characters that don't belong to me may be very out of character.

EDIT: I have changed Krystal's story around, but I'm leaving her the same in this story. I still claim her and her friends/enemies.

* * *

I was sitting in the park, eating lunch. I was on vacation in England, since I was in such bad shape after senior year. I was half-reading, half-watching the kid under the tree. He'd been watching me almost the entire time I'd been there. He was pretending to sleep, except when I wasn't looking. I finished my sandwich, and stood, still reading, always the shy bookworm. As I walked past him, I glanced down, and our eyes met. There was an instant connection, and I saw that he'd seen probably as much as I had.

"Look at me." He softly commanded. I complied, and he scrutinized my face. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Um...My name's Krystal." I stammered, and looked down. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look almost familiar." He replied thoughtfully. "Are you from around here?"

"N-no. I'm from America. Why?"

"I don't know." He was still looking at me, curious.

I took the opportunity to really look at him. He was about 15, with deep brown eyes, and blond hair that hung in his face. His eyes were older, like mine. He'd obviously seen things that no one should have to. Men had slowly been surrounding us, and he suddenly stiffened, realizing it.

"What is it?" I asked, keeping up the innocent persona.

"Stay close and trust me."

"Alex Rider? You need to come with us." One of the men said, pointing his gun at the boy.

They boy held his hands up, but spoke calmly. "Fine, but leave the girl out of it."

"Sorry girly, but you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man said to me.

I looked around quickly, the appearance of fear coming with the ease of long practice. We were surrounded by men with guns. Some of them smelled of blood and death. I sighed inwardly, but kept up the fear. "W-what's going on?" I asked shakily.

"I dunno." Alex said, then turned back to the men. "She has nothing to do with anything."

"Ah, shut up kid." The man in charge whacked Alex with the butt of his gun, causing the boy to collapse.

I protested, pretending not to hear the other man sneaking up behind me. He hit me over the head with his gun. I collapsed, pretending to be unconscious. It took more than a man with a gun to knock me out. I heard him complain about the dent my head had put in the gun, as strong arms roughly lifted me. I was carried a short distance, the man complaining the whole time, then carelessly tossed onto a hard surface. It must have been a truck, because a metal door was slammed closed, and an engine started, the floor vibrating. As we started moving, the boy started to wake. I moved over to him, grateful that we hadn't been bound. I checked his pulse, and other vitals, hoping he didn't have a concussion or any other problems from the blow to his head. He started and grabbed my wrist. He looked around disoriented, and concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"What happened? Where are we?" He rubbed his head, and looked at me.

I released my wrist from his tight grip, and sat against the wall of the truck. "We were surrounded in the park, and you were knocked out, then, I guess I was too. We're in the back of a moving truck."

"Oh." He blinked, still mildly disoriented.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh! Rider, Alex Rider." He said.

I chuckled slightly. "Nice to meet you Alex. My name's Krystal Zimbo."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled a bit, but I could see the worry blooming in his eyes.

"Do you know why those guys attacked and kidnapped us?"

"They probably work for someone who has something against me."

"Does this happen to you a lot?"

"Kinda." He didn't say anymore.

"I see." I considered telling him who I was, then busting us out of here, but I really didn't want to do that. That had the potential to cause too many problems, not to mention all the explaining I'd then have to do. Plus, then I wouldn't know who was behind this. I'd see if we could get out of this without my revealing myself. I sighed, this was supposed to be a vacation, and two days in, I'm in one of these positions, again. At least it wasn't evil teachers this time.

He noticed my sigh and looked up. I quickly schooled my features into an expression of fear. "Have you been in England long?" He asked, obviously trying to distract me.

I shook my head. "Just two days. I'm supposed to be taking a vacation from work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a journalist." I sighed. "I'll probably have to write something about this when I get back to the States."

"Really?" He seemed nervous about it, but before I could ask about it, the truck stopped. I recoiled from the bright light that suddenly filled the truck as the men opened the doors. Two of the men reached in and grabbed Alex, dragging him out, despite his struggles. Another man grabbed me, and pulled me out. I didn't struggle as much as I could've, but the right amount for someone as scared as I was pretending to be. I smiled inwardly at the fact that I only had one guard, while Alex had three. People always underestimated me, which I naturally used to my advantage, though not this time.

The men pushed us in front of them through a series of hallways, ending in front of a very small concrete cell.

"Don't you have anything smaller?" Alex snapped.

One of the men punched him in the nose, then shoved him into the cell. I heard bone crack at the punch. "Hey!" I said, unthinkingly. "Pick on someone your own size!"

He made as if to punch me, and I recoiled, as expected. He laughed, then shoved me in after Alex. The door slammed after me, so I turned to Alex. There was very little light, but luckily, I was totally comfortable in the dark. The smell of the blood, on the other hand, was not so easy to deal with. I ripped the bottom of my shirt off, and handed it to him, to stem the blood. After a while, the blood stopped flowing, but his nose was badly swollen. I ignored his protests, and checked to see if it was broken, and luckily it wasn't.

We were left sitting for an indeterminate amount of time, our only clue of what was going on outside our cell was a tiny window. Unfortunately, it was too high to easily see out of it. We sat in relative silence, both, likely, trying to figure out how to escape. After a while, several hours, I guessed, the door cracked open, and one of the guards shoved two trays of food in, and the door started to close.

"Hey!" I called, before the door totally closed. "Can we get some ice in here!" The guard glared at me, then slammed the door. I glared at the door a bit, then "He was pleasant."

Alex laughed a bit. "Just don't antagonize them too much. I dunno who they are or what they want."

"Do you know why they captured me too?"

"No. They must have had orders to capture anyone who was with me."

"Why would they want to capture you?" I asked, perplexed.

"I've made a few enemies." He shrugged.

"How?" I asked, curiously.

"Like I said earlier, I tend to attract trouble. I'm sorry you got dragged into it."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself, more or less." I said dismissively.

"Oh?" Alex said. "No offense, but I wouldn't have guessed it."

I mentally head-slapped myself. "Well, appearances can be deceiving."

"I know what you mean." He laughed darkly.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, the only real sound was his labored breathing. Suddenly, I remembered the phone in my pocket. I pulled up the messaging screen, and was about to text Mark, but Alex stopped me. "Don't, they may be able to track it. That might be why we still have our phones."

"Good thinking." I sighed, "Do you know anyone who might be able to help?"

"No one who'd risk it for me." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." I said, really sorry that someone, especially as young as him, had no one to rely on.

He waved me off. "There's no need for you to apologize."

"Nonetheless, everyone should have someone to fall back on."

"I'm used to working alone." He shrugged, though his face told me he truly was upset about it.

I was about to respond, when the cell door opened again. I winced at the influx of light.

"Julia Rothman?" Alex hissed in surprise. I looked at the woman standing in the doorway. She had long, black, wavy hair, blood red lips, and perfect teeth.

"My name is Janet Rothman, and you, Alex Rider, killed my sister." she said, seemingly polite.

He shrugged. "She tried to kill me."

"Well, I am going to succeed where she failed. I am going to kill the famous Alex Rider."

"What do you want with us?" I asked, slipping back into the mild-mannered bookworm persona before he could retort.

"You were just in the wrong place, girl. He, on the other hand, killed my sister, so he must die."

"He's a kid. How could he have killed anyone?"

"He's part of MI6. He's done a lot."

"MI6?" I asked. I knew what it was, but had to play ignorant.

"He's a spy, who's about to die." She spat. I had to stop myself from making a smart remark about rhyming. Then, she turned and left, "I'll let you two think about your fate for a while. There is no escape." The door slammed behind her.

I relaxed in the renewed darkness. "Well, she was pleasant." I could see Alex staring at me. "What?"

"It was like you were a totally different person." He said.

I laughed a bit. "You're not the only one with secrets, Spyboy." I stood up, and paced around the room, looking for a way to escape.

He raised a brow at my new name for him, watching me. "What are you doing? There's no way to get out."

I tapped on the door, a mocking grin on my face. "Well, thats solid, and there are guards blocking the way out." I smiled at him, playfully pushing him as I passed. He looked at me, shocked at my carefree attitude in this situation. "Let's try door number two!" I said in a fake announcer voice, knocking on the wall, under the window.

He snorted. "That's a wall, Krystal, not a door."

I smiled and laughed somewhat evilly. "That depends on your strength." I put my ear to the wall, and listened for footsteps on the other side. Alex watched me with both confusion and concern in his eyes. I glanced at him and laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not much crazier than the average person." I paused. "All right, ready to get out of here?" I barely waited for his response, before grabbing his hand, and dashing at the wall. "Stay close." I slammed into the wall, feeling solid concrete give way under the force of my shoulder. I stopped on the other side, to give Alex a chance to breathe.

The heavy steel door of the cell opened, and the man who captured us walked in, saying, "Time to..." He trailed off, staring in disbelief at the hole in the wall. "What?"

I laughed, and tugged Alex along. We ran through the place, which was a maze of collapsing buildings, paths, and many other things. I looked around, trying to figure out a way to escape. As I did, I heard the whistling of the whizzing bullet. I pushed Alex out of the way, then tripped, allowing the bullet to fly over my head. Alex quickly yanked me to my feet, and started running. We ran into decrepit building, where I looked around and groaned.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at me worriedly, I suppose expecting me to be injured.

I gestured around the building we were hiding in. "There's no way out."

He looked around, then mumbled a curse no one his age should know. "What now? Can you break through another wall?"

I shook my head. "Not without bringing down the whole place, and that would reveal our location." I looked around, then smiled at the sight of the rickety stairs. "Would you know of a safe place to go, if I could get us out?"

He nodded. "The Bank." He said, simply, though there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"A bank?" I asked, then shook my head. "Never mind, let's just get up those steps." I pushed him ahead of me, so I could catch him if the stairs gave way. We safely made it to this roof, and looked around. "Do you think you could pick the bank out from the air?"

"I suppose..." Alex said doubtfully. "But I don't see a plane or anything."

I looked around, then at the sky, I saw a simple path through the sky to the city. "I don't need a plane..." I said slowly. "Being a super has its benefits."

"Super?"

"Superhero." I said distractedly, "I'm Vigilante, though on vacation." I glanced at the ground and grumbled. "We gotta go, before you get shot, Spyboy." I wrapped my arm around his waist, and jumped high into the air, then we flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not going to post the disclaimer on every chapter. Obviously I am not Anthony Horowitz or anyone else who is famous. Furthermore this is a fan fiction site. No one here owns the characters!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At first, Alex clutched me as though he thought I would drop him. I laughed and said, "Relax. I won't drop you."

"I know. But it's scary to be up so high, especially without a plane." He continued to hold on tightly.

"So don't think about it." I said. "Now, why do you have to tell the bank about what happened?"

"Oh, that's the headquarters of MI6. I have to tell them about Janet Rothman and, if you don't mind, about you."

"No. I think I'll come with you." I grinned at him. "This could be fun."

Alex looked at me and grinned. "This should be interesting." Then he pointed at a building below us. "There it is."

"Got it." I landed in an ally nearby, and told him to turn around again. I quickly put my regular clothes back on and tapped him on the shoulder. "Lets go."

We walked into the building and he walked over to the receptionist. "I need to speak with Mrs. Jones. And before you give me any crap about no Mrs. Jones, I am Agent Rider."

"I know." The receptionist said. "I've already called her."

Just then, the elevator bell rang, and a woman with bad makeup and a worse haircut walked out. "Alex."

"Mrs. Jones." He replied. "We need to talk."

"Let's go to my office." She turned on her heel and reentered the elevator. Alex motioned for me to follow, and we got on the elevator with the woman.

"Alex? Who is this?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Alex glanced at me, and said, "This is Krystal. She knows about me, and she is now involved."

"How?"

"When we get to your office." Alex said, flashing a grin at me.

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

We arrived at the sixteenth floor, and Mrs. Jones said, "Here." She opened the door to an office, and I looked around. It could have been any office, anywhere in the world. It was almost too clean, as if no one worked there. The only sign that it was inhabited was the picture on Mrs. Jones's desk. "Have a seat?" Alex and I both sat, and waited for her to make the first move. Finally she sighed and said, "So, what happened?"

Alex and I looked at each other, and I nodded for him to start. He told Mrs. Jones what had happened, up to the point of our escape. Then he nodded for me to continue. I told her the basics of our escape, but failed to mention that I had knocked the wall down and flew us to safety.

"Mr. Blunt needs to hear this." She said.

We followed her down the hallway to a door that said blunt on it. Mrs. Jones knocked and the man inside told us to enter. This room was even more stark than Mrs. Jones's. The man behind the desk was so grey! Grey hair, grey eyes, even his lips were grey!

"Please sit Alex, krystal." he said.

"Mr. Blunt." Alex said coldly.

I avoided making eye contact, but Mr. Blunt turned to me and said, "I understand that you helped Alex escape. How did you do that?" He looked at me like he already knew the answer.

"Um..." I grinned mischievously. "I knocked down a wall."

Mr. Blunt looked taken aback at the, well, bluntness of my response. "how?"

I shrugged. "I ran through it."

"But..."

"Should I demonstrate?" I grinned again. Out of the Corner of my eye, I saw Alex shaking with silent laughter.

"Y-yes. That would be good."

I started to move towards the wall as though I was going to break it down.

"W-what are you doing?!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed.

"Demonstrating." I said, only slightly slowing.

"You'll fall 16 stories!" Mr. Blunt informed me. He seemed confused, but was hiding it well.

"No, I won't." I replied breezily.

"Krystal, I think that's enough torture for one day." Alex took pity on the heads of MI6.

Seeing that I wasn't about to commit suicide, Mr. Blunt turned back to Alex and said, "We have another mission for you. It is actually a good thing that you met Krystal. She can be your partner."

"I don't want to work for you, especially not with a partner." He turned to me, apologetically. "My partners tend to get seriously hurt."

Mr. Blunt said, "I think that in this case, having a partner would be to your advantage. Especially if your partner is able to knock down walls as easily as she claims."

"Wait. I'm supposed to be on vacation from saving the world. That's why I came here!" I said.

"But the world needs you." Mrs. Jones said, putting another peppermint in her mouth.

"Yeah yeah. The world always needs me. Can't you ask one of your other agents? I mean, if this kind of stuff happens to Alex all the time, what about his parents? Aren't they in danger every time he leaves?"

"I don't have parents. They were killed in a plane crash. My housekeeper is my guardian." Alex said flatly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I put a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged me off, and said, "And she is always in danger."

I turned on the adults standing in front of me. "Is there at least protection for her?" Alex snorted derisively. "I'll take that as a no." I glowered at them. "If we take this mission, then you will either start protecting her, or I will make her and Alex disappear. I have the connections to do it, too."

Alex looked at me in surprise. "why? I barely know you! Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I hate injustice. If you're working for them," I jerked my

head at Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, "At fourteen, then you should at

Least know that your guardian is safe." I turned back to the heads of

MI6. "what's the mission?"

Mrs. Jones looked relieved that I had decided to help. "we will inform

You in a few days, when we have more information."

"in the meantime, we need to know which hotel you're staying at."

Blunt said.

"She's not staying at a hotel." Alex said. "She's staying with me."

It was my turn to stare at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**If anything is confusing, just PM me. I'll try to explain! And thank you for following and adding my story to favorites and alerts and stuff! I'd really appreciate more reviews though. Flames are accepted, but so is tact! I will probably use the American words for things, because it's from the point of view of Krystal, and she's an American.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The heads of MI6 let us go, and Alex led the way back out to the street. I followed him for a while, and then I saw the park we had been at earlier. "Hey, Alex, can we stop for a second. We need to talk about what happened."

"Sure."

We walked over to a bench and sat down. "Um, so you know that I'm Supergirl, and I know that you're a spy. I guess we need to know more about each other now, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we're going to work together, we should know more about each other as people, not just how our jobs have made us."

"I see." Alex looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think we should go talk to Jack first."

"Who's Jack?"

"She's my guardian." Alex said. "She's an American, like you." He grinned at me, and we started walking again.

"Okay. But what will you tell her about me?"

"The truth, if that's okay. You were kidnapped with me and we escaped. MI6 wants us to do a mission together, and I volunteered to let you stay with us."

"Nothing about me being a super?"

"Not unless you want that included."

"No. That will put her in more danger."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I smiled back. "And I'll see what I can do about keeping her protected when you're not around."

"How?"

"I have some friends who might be able to check on her regularly."

"That would be great!! Here we are." He pointed to a house, then led the way to the door. "Hey Jack!! I'm home, and I brought a guest!" He yelled.

"Where were you? I was getting ready to call the police!" A female voice called back. Then the owner of that voice walked in and stopped at the sight of me. "Alex, who is this?"

"Jack, this is Krystal. Krystal, this is Jack, my guardian."

"Nice to meet you Jack." I said.

"And you." She smiled at me, then turned to Alex. "And where were you? I was going to call M.... I mean, the Bank."

"Don't worry Jack. Krystal knows." Jack looked askance at me, then turned back to Alex as he continued. "We were both in the park, and we were talking, then we got kidnapped."

"Are you okay?!" Jack panicked. "What happened?"

"How about we go sit down, and then I'll explain." Alex said.

"Of course!" Jack said, "Where are my manners?"

I followed them into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Alex. Alex started telling Jack what had happened. Jack seemed to get angrier as his tale went on. Then, at the same point as at MI6, I took over the tale. As before, I didn't say anything about knocking down walls or flying. She seemed shocked that I was so calm and collected about the encounter.

When we were finished the story, Jack looked at me suspiciously. "Are you a spy, too? Did Blunt send you to recruit Alex?"

"No." I smiled. "I had nothing to do with it. I'm on vacation, and this is what happened."

"And," Alex said, "MI6 wants us to work on a mission together."

"No!!!" Jack exploded. "I will not allow them to keep using you like this! What if something happens to you? What if something happens to Krystal? What will they do then? Remember the last time you crossed SCORPIA? You almost died! You were shot in the heart!!! And...."

I listened intently, but when she mentioned that Alex had been shot, I looked at him in concern. "Hold up. Alex, you were shot? When?"

"About a year ago." He said. "It's fine now."

"Does it still cause you pain?" I asked.

"Sometimes, if I've been working out a lot."

"Okay." I decided to keep a discrete eye on him during the mission. "Sorry Jack. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay." She said. "I was rambling. I hate it when he leaves for missions. I never know if he's going to come home." Tears started to form in her eyes.

I got up, walked over to her, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Jack. I promise I will bring him home this time. Alive and in one piece. You have my word."

She looked at me. "How? How can you promise that?"

"Well..." I looked at Alex to see if it was alright. He nodded immediately, so I turned back to Jack and said, "I'm a super."

Jack just looked at me, then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry." She gasped. "I don't believe it. You can't be a super! You're too small."

"But she is." Alex said. "We couldn't have escaped if it wasn't for her."

I quickly explained how I had knocked down the cell wall and flew us out. "I also told MI6 that if they want me to do this mission, they have to start providing protection for you."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Like I told Alex, I hate injustice. He's being forced to work for them, and you are left vulnerable. And if he's angered an organization that will kidnap an innocent bystander just because they were with him, what would they do to you if they found you?"

"What Krystal isn't mentioning is that she threatened to make us disappear if Blunt didn't follow her orders. She said that if they didn't provide us with protection, she'd make us disappear, and she had the connections to do it."

"But I also said that if we took the mission, and they didn't protect you, I'd make you disappear. But if we don't take the case..." I trailed off.

"Thank you." Jack said, clearly touched that a stranger would do something like that.

"It's my job to fight injustice and stuff." I shrugged. "Besides, you guys are nice!" I laughed at the expressions on my new friends' faces, and thought about how Clark would have shook his head at my immaturity. "Oh!!!" I cried, remembering, "I need to text Clark!"

"Who's Clark?" Jack asked.

"My...boyfriend! I need to let him know what's going on!" and with that, I pulled my phone our and tested him. "Clark, I'm fine, had to save someone...going to work w/. I'm safe. Love ya." when I finished that, I turned back to Alex and jack. "okay, I'm done!"

They were taken aback by my cheeriness. Then jack turned to Alex and said, "Are you sure she's sane?"

I laughed and said, "Of course we're not sane! Why else would we fly around wearing spandex?"

Jack looked like she was going to reply, but seemed to realize the validity of what I'd said.

"You may have a point there." Alex said thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Still not much action, but this will turn out to be important later on. Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Over three chapters and one author's note, I've only gotten 3 reviews! C'mon guys! REVIEW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. We sat and talked for a while, then Jack got up, saying something about expecting a phone call. Alex and I sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then I turned to him and asked, "So, um, how many missions have you been on?"

"Seven." He said shortly.

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Yeah. Too many."

"Did they force you to do all of them?"

"Almost. I went after Damian Cray on my own."

"You're the one who took down Cray?!" I asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah. He hired an assassin to kill my friend's dad. I saw the assassin get off a boat and followed him. I heard him call someone, then I went back to the house where we were staying, and it had exploded. Luckily, only her dad was in the building. Turned out Cray was trying to kill him because Cray had met with a former intelligence guy." Alex was quiet for a moment, then, "I should have done something! I saw Yassen and I didn't do anything! I knew what he was!"

I looked at him in surprise, then put my hand on his arm. "What could you have done? Who would you have told?"

"I could have gone to the police."

"And said what? 'I just saw a man I know to be an assassin. He's going to kill someone, but I don't know who or where.' And

And if they asked how you knew, what would you say?"

"I'd tell them I was with MI6 and..."

"And they'd either laugh or have you locked up." I interrupted.

"Then I'd've told them that I saw him kill my uncle."

"And what would they have done? Arrest the guy? They didn't have any evidence, except your word. Called MI6? He'd've been long gone by the time MI6 arrived."

"Yeah but..." He tried to argue.

"You did the right thing." He mumbled a protest. "Listen to me! I know what it's like to feel guilty about something. One of my friends ended up in a coma because she insisted on fighting, and I let her. For months after, I felt soo bad. It took Clark sitting me down and talking out all the things I could've done and all the downfalls for me to snap out of it. But dwelling on it makes it worse!"

Alex looked at me, then slowly nodded. "Thanks."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always around. Always."

Alex opened his mouth to respond, but my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"Excuse me, Alex, I have to take this." I walked towards the hall, then opened my phone. "Hello?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE WORKING WITH MI6!?" Clark yelled. I winced and pulled my phone away from my ear. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION! NOT WORKING WITH SOME STUPID SPYS! AND..."

I cut him off. "Clark. You're being ridiculous. A spy from MI6 and I were talking, and we were kidnapped. We escaped, and now I agreed to work on a mission with him, if they provide protection for his guardian. Relax. Nothing's gonna happen. And..."

It was his turn to cut me off. "His guardian? You mean he's underage?"

"Yes, but he has no lack of courage. He's already done seven missions. Besides, if I don't help, they're going to force him to do it alone. Then he'll die. I won't let that happen. Don't worry. We'll both be fine. Oh! By the way, is anyone in England? Jack could use some extra protection."

"Um, I don't think anyone's there, except you. I'll come though."

"No...You'd be too obvious. Send Giselle or Tess. Jack can say they're her cousins."

"Fine, but I'm sending Jake too."

"Okay. Now I have to get back to Jack and Alex. I love you, and I miss you."

"Love you too. Be careful. Bye."

"Bye babe. You be careful too." I closed my phone and went back to sit with Alex.

"That was Clark. He wasn't happy, but I calmed him down. And he's gonna send some of my friends to protect Jack. She can pretend they're her cousins or something."

"You mean super-friends?" He asked, "Who?"

"Either Giselle or Tess and Jake." I replied.

Just then, Jack came in. "Dinner's ready guys. And MI6 called. You need to head there after dinner."

We followed her into the kitchen, and sat at the table. I was surprised at how well we got along after just one afternoon. We talked about everything and nothing, including some of Alex's missions, and some of the things that I'd done as a super. As we were cleaning up, the phone rang, and Jack answered it. "I told you that I'd send them after dinner." Thre was a pause, then, "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S URGENT! THEY'LL BE THERE ONCE WE'RE DONE EATING!" And with that, she hung up. "That was MI6 again. They said it's urgent that you go to the Bank. When you're done cleaning up, you should head down."

We quickly finished cleaning up, then Alex and I headed over to MI6 headquarters.

We walked over to the elevator and rode up to the sixteenth floor. Alex led the way to blunts office, and we entered without knocking. Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones looked up, surprised.

"Finally. Alex, krystal, we have discovered some important information. Alexis rothman is now the only head if scorpia. She has scared everyone else into submission. Because of this, we're sending you to the SAS camp for more training."

Mr. Blunt took over. "We want you to learn how the other works. This way, you won't rely on communicating with one another."

"Which unit will we be with?" Alex asked.

"k-unit. You are already familiar with them." Mrs. Jones said, unwrapping another peppermint.

"Has Ben been replaced?" Alex asked.

"No, but he has also been sent back for training. He will be your backup." Blunt said.

"When do we leave?" I asked quickly, before Alex could flip out.

"Tonight." Mrs. Jones said. "go pack your things and we'll send a car to pick you up." With that, she turned back to Mr. Blunt, and we knew that we'd been dismissed.

"This is just perfect," Alex spat. "we're going back to that hell! Just what we need before a mission."

"Hey, it'll be better this time. You know Ben so it won't be so bad. Plus, you're in better shape, so you'll be better off. Not to mention, I'm gonna be there with you, every step of the way."

Alex relaxed, and even smiled at me. "true enough... But can you keep up?"

"Oh! Do I detect a challenge in that sentence?"

By this time, we'd reached the lobby, so Ales just grinned and darted away. My laugh echoed around the silent lobby as I ran after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yeah, Alex is a little out of character, but Krystal is bringing the child in him out, even though she's eighteen. She's a little immature, and a bit of a prankster. That will come out next chapter with the sergeant and K-Unit. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- C'mon guys review!!! Or I'll send Krystal after you! Just because she's a good guy, doesn't mean she won't come after you if you don't review!

The Sergeant shows up this chapter! This is gonna be fun! *evil smile*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We raced back to his house, and were laughing as we burst through the door. Jack looked up, surprised.

"Did they cancel your mission?" She asked, unable to think of anything else that would make Alex so happy after meeting with the heads of MI6.

"No. They're sending us to the SAS camp." Alex said.

"Oh. Then why are you so happy?" She replied, confused.

"'Cause I'm gonna be there." I said, with an evil grin.

"Oh." She looked even more puzzled.

"I'm gonna make training fun! I wonder what the Sergeant's like..." I trailed off, thinking.

"Strict, but fair." Alex said. "But I'm more worried about Wolf's reaction to us... Well to you anyway."

"What's Wolf like?"

"You'll see." It was his turn to grin evilly.

"We still have to pack, and they're gonna pick us up soon!" I exclaimed, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, well I'm pretty much packed. I've learned to always keep a bag packed." He grinned sourly.

"Good. Then you can help me. What kinda stuff do I need?" I asked dragging him towards my room.

"Um... I don't know. Something to swim in is important. And some cleanish t-shirts would be a good idea too."

"Should I wear a skirt there, just in case I need something girly? And should I bring first aid stuff? I won't need it, but in case something happens?" I queried as I packed. "How about jewelry? Or..." I trailed off as Alex covered my mouth with his hand.

"I would love to see the Sergeant's reaction to someone wearing a skirt in his camp, but you won't need anything girly. Not unless you wanna ask for trouble. But you won't need first aid stuff. They have medics there. And I wouldn't wear any jewelry. It'll just get dirty or lost."

I quickly finished packing, adding a few books and a notebook and pencil on top of my clothes. I grabbed the necklace that Clark had given me before I left, and pulled it over my head. I knew that I would need the support from it. "I was thinking about the first aid kit because I'm not sure if I should keep up the bookworm persona. And if I do something stupid, or that would get a normal person hurt, I don't wanna give myself away."

"Oh...good point. Well, you can probably talk to Snake and figure something out with him."

"Okay. That's a good idea. Now get out so I can change my clothes." I grinned at him to show that I was teasing.

"Okay, but hurry up. They're going to be here soon, and they don't like to wait." He said as he walked out.

"Okay, I'll just be a few minutes." I decided to put on a skirt and a nice shirt, just in case. I also decided to complete the girly look by putting on makeup and simple dragon earrings. I grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs. I put my bag down by the door, and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jack and Alex talking and coughed to announce my presence. Jack turned to me, then suddenly I was engulfed in a bear hug. I laughed and patted her back. "Don't worry Jack. Nothing can hurt me, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep Alex safe." I heard him mumble something about not needing to be protected. "And Clark is sending two of my friends to protect you. Jake is definitely coming and either Giselle or Tess is coming. They will protect you, and they have other ways of reaching me that are more reliable than cell phones. Here are pictures of them, so you know when they arrive." I handed her a picture of us. "This is Tess, here's Giselle, and this is Jake. I would suggest that you pretend that they are your cousins or something along those lines."

Jack nodded, then handed the picture back to me. "Here. I think I'll recognize them now. And I will pretend that they're my cousins. That will hopefully keep them safe too."

"Don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves. They're gonna be here to keep you safe. I want one of them to be with you at all times, just in case." I heard a car coming down the road. "MI6 is here. Take care Jack." I walked outside to give my new friends a moment or two alone.

I watched the sleek black car pull up in front of the house. A man stepped out and started towards the house. I stepped out of the shadows and stepped in front of the door. "Can I help you?"

THe man stopped and looked at me in surprise. "Um, I'm here to pick up Alex and Krystal."

"And you are?" I asked expectantly.

"My name is Ben. I'm going to be working with them."

I scrutinized him for a moment, making him fidget uncomfortably. "Well, in that case, I'm Krystal. I'll go get Alex." I ran inside and yelled, "Yo Alex, our ride is here!"

"I'm right here Krys! There's no need to shout."

We said goodbye to Jack, then went outside to Ben. "Ben!" Alex called happily. "How are you?"

"Alex! Good to see you again. Are you ready?" He gestured towards the car.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly. Ben looked at Alex, concerned.

"Don't worry... At least not yet." Alex said, shrugging.

Alex and I climbed into the back seat, while Ben climbed into the driver's seat. Alex and I spent the long ride talking about ways to make the SAS men uncomfortable. With every suggestion, Ben got paler, until I took pity on him. "Hey Ben. How about this. We'll warn you ahead of time, sometimes. But you'd have to promise not to tell anyone else.!"

"Okay." He said, gratefully.

"Hold up. One, you didn't promise. Two, you won't be warned every time. Just be prepared." I laughed, kinda evilly.

"I promise not to tell them about what you're planning. And I don't wanna be around when you meet the Sergeant and Wolf." Ben said.

"Thanks!" I smiled happily.

We finally pulled into Brecon Beacons, and got out of the car. I adjusted my skirt and looked at Alex. He smiled reassuringly and gestured for me to go first. I started to, but stopped when I realized that I had no clue as to where I was going. I turned and glared at the two snickering guys, and their shirts started to smoke. They started to smack at their shirts, despite the lack of flames.

"Care to lead the way?" I asked sweetly, as though I hadn't almost set their clothes on fire.

Alex led the way to the sergeant's hut. Ben knocked on his door, and we waited for permission to enter.

Ben walked in first, then Alex, and I followed. However, I stayed behind the guys and stood patiently. The Sergeant looked at Ben and Alex. "Fox. Cub. I thought there was supposed to be a girl as well?"

Ben and Alex looked around. Alex spotted me first, and stood aside. "This is Krystal. She's going to be training with us."

"First, they send me a child. Then they send me a girl. What's wrong with them." He spat. "How old are you girl?"

"I have a name. Use it."

The Sergeant was taken aback by the intensity of my stare. "Fine. How old are you Krystal."

"I'm eightteen." I said sweetly.

"And they want you to train because?" He demanded.

"They want me to go on a mission for them. Duh!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex and Ben turn white at my tone.

The Sergeant turned bright red, then, "You will not use that tone of voice with me! You will refer to me as Sir or Sergeant. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." I said, as sweetly as I could.

The Sergeant turned even redder, and Ben decided to cut in. "Sir, what will Krystal's codename be?"

"She can be Sparrow." He said, then turned back to me. "You will treat the men and me with respect. If you don't, you will be binned. I want to bin you, and Cub too. If you can't keep up, you will be binned. If you fail, you will be binned."

"Yes sir. You don't need to worry about me keeping up. You should worry about your men keeping up with me, sir." I grinned mischievously.

He just stared at me, then told Ben to show us to our bunks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- So yeah. This is the next chapter. K-Unit is coming, and more Sergeant too. Please review!!!! Or I'll send Krys after you!! No joke! So REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- So this is chapter 6. K-Unit is coming and perhaps, more Sergeant. Please read and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We followed Ben through the camp, ignoring the weird looks we got from the other SAS men. Some of them greeted Ben, always as Fox, and some threw dirty looks at Alex and me. We finally arrived in front of a cabin, and I could hear people talking inside.

Ben opened the door, and looked around. "You guys are just as messy as ever." He teased.

"Fox!!!" One of the men bounded up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're back." A man with a Scottish accent said, then turned to the man cleaning his gun. "Why didn't you tell us Wolf?"

"Because I didn't know." He said. "Why are you here Fox?"

"Cub, Sparrow, and I are here for some more training." Ben said, simply.

"Cub?" The man named Wolf asked. "He's here?"

"Hey Wolf. Thanks for the postcard."

"Feeling better after your run-in with the train?"

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, Wolf, this is Sparrow. She's gonna be training with us."

"She?" The man who had hugged Ben asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I'm a girl." I stepped forward for the first time.

The three men stared at me. "This is going to be awkward."

"Kr-er-Sparrow., this is Wolf, the leader of the unit. That's Snake." Alex said, pointing to the man with the Scottish accent. "And that's..."

"I'm Eagle." The last man came bounding over to me, and shook my hand. I was mildly taken aback by his forwardness.

"Hey Eagle. I'm Sparrow." I grinned at him. I saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and grinned even more broadly.

"How are you going to be able to keep up?" Wolf asked.

"The question isn't if I can keep up. The question is can you keep up with me?" I looked at Alex, and grinned.

"Of course. We're trained." Wolf replied.

"Make sure you don't get hurt." Snake said. "I don't wanna have to patch you up."

I giggled, quite uncharacteristically. "Don't worry about her." Alex said. "She can take care of herself."

"When are we all being evaluated?" Ben asked, before too many questions were asked.

"Probably tomorrow, but I don't know. Didn't the Sergeant tell you?" Wolf replied.

"No. Sparrow kinda frustrated him. He forgot to give us our schedule and our evaluation times." Ben said.

The other SAS men stared at me for a few minutes, until I sighed and said, "So, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Tired already, girl?" Wolf asked, rather nastily.

"No, I just wanna put my stuff away. I don't want anyone to trip and get hurt." I replied sweetly.

"That's actually a good question. Where are you going to sleep?" Ben asked.

"Maybe we should go see the Sergeant again." Alex said, "Only this time, we'll leave Sparrow here."

"You wanna leave her here, alone, with these men? She'll burn the cabin down! Or drive them insane!" Ben said.

"Or hurt them." Alex agreed.

"Hey! I won't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it! I have better control than that! I have to!" I exclaimed, insulted.

Luckily, for them, my phone rang then. I glanced at it, then squeeled excitedly. I excused myself from the others, ran outside, and answered. "Hello!"

"Krys? We're here!" Jake said. "Clark said you wanted the three of us to protect someone?"

"The three of you? Who's there?"

"Well, Giselle, Tess, and, most importantly, me. Now where do you want us to meet you?"

"I can't come pick you up. I'm at an SAS training camp thingy. I'll get Alex, and he'll give you directions. And you're going to be protecting Jack, Alex's housekeeper/guardian. She's cool, and you're going to pretend that she's your cousin or something. Hang on while I get Alex." I ran back inside, faintly hearing Jake's questions. "Hey Cub, can you come give directions to my friends please? You know, Jack's cousins."

"Sure." Alex walked out with me, and I handed him my phone. "Hello?"

I only sort of paid attention while he gave them directions to his house, then handed me my phone back. "Are you sure they can take care of Jack?"

"Definitely. THey've saved my life several times. AND YOU CAN STOP LISTENING AT THE DOOR!" I yelled, hearing mutters at my last comment.

"Hey Jake. So how was the trip?" I asked my friends who had just arrived.

"It was okay. There wasn't enough room to move around on the plane, though."

"How are the girls?"

"They're fine. Tess slept most of the flight, and Giselle _wouldn't shut up_!" Jake teased. I could tell that he had directed the last bit at Giselle, and I heard her mumble something in response. I grinned, glad they were here.

"Well make sure that you get to Jack's place ASAP. But don't draw attention to yourselves, JAKE. I gotta go harass the SAS men. I'm the only girl here, too."

"Alright, see ya around."

"Adios." I hung up, and walked back into the hut. "So, you guys felt it necessary to eavesdrop because...?"

"We were curious." Eagle shrugged.

"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat." I replied.

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back." He replied.

Suddenly, I noticed that Ben wasn't there. "Where's Fox?"

"He went to see the Sergeant." Alex replied.

"I wanted to see him again though." I pouted.

"And get binned for talking back? Or just being frustrating?"

"True." I sighed. "So, what's the schedule around here?" I asked of the SAS men.

"Well," Snake started. "Breakfast is first, at 0600."

"That's six am." Wolf put in.

"Duh."

"Then, we usually have the assault course or killing house. The rest of the day is split between lectures, workouts, and exercises. Then, dinner at 1900, followed by either another lecture or a night exercise."

"Think you can keep up?" Wolf asked.

"Sounds like fun!" I said cheerily. "I can't wait!"

Just then, Ben opened the door, and handed me and Alex our schedules. "Tomorrow, we're being evaluated. And the sergeant doesn't know where you should sleep. He's never had a girl here before, and there are no extra cabins."

"No problem. If there's a spare blanket or two, I'll find a place. Maybe the roof..." I trailed off, looking at it.

Fox just handed me a few blankets, and said, "Where ever you wanna sleep is fine, except in here. That would be weird."

"No problem. There're plenty of trees around, or I could sleep on the roof. I can sleep anywhere." I grinned, remembering the time I had slept in a cave, only to wake up and find a bear standing over me.

"Okay, just be up in time for breakfast." Wolf said.

"If I were you, Sparrow, I'd go sleep now. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Ben said.


	7. Chapter 7

I had set my phone to wake me up at 4:00 in the morning. It's vibrations woke me up. I stretched, then decided to give the SAS men a wake up call. I slipped into the cabin and gently woke Alex. He stared at me for a minute, then grinned as he realized my intentions. He signed for me to wake Wolf, while he woke Ben. I leaned close to Wolf's ear, then yelled, "WAKE UP WOLF!" The man jumped and swung his fist at me. I let it hit my shoulder and bounce off. He looked at me, then started to apologize for hitting me. I cut him off with a dismissive wave of my hand. By this time, everyone but Eagle was awake. Alex and I grinned, then jumped on his bed. He woke with a start and yell. Alex and I were laughing so hard we fell off the bed. The other SAS men were laughing too, all except Eagle, that is. He was glowering at us.

"What possessed you to wake us up so early?" Snake asked, after he caught his breath.

"Well, no one showed me where the showers or mess hall or anything is. I'm not gonna go to breakfast without a shower. And I'm not gonna just wander around looking for the showers."

"Okay, that makes sense. Since we're up, we'll show you around." Wolf said, grinning wolfishly.

"Thanks!" I said, as if I didn't realize that he had something planned.

They all got dressed in their uniforms, while I grabbed a clean pair of pants and a tee shirt. I decided not to get changed until I got in the shower. When everyone was ready, they led me out of the cabin and towards the forrest. They set a fast pace and suddenly, we were in the middle of the forrest. They led me around, but suddenly they were out of sight. Even Alex was gone. I stopped where I was and just listened. I heard near-silent footsteps, and walked towards them. Instead of finding K-Unit, like I expected, I found one of the other units on an early morning exercise.

The leader of the unit stopped and signaled for the rest to stop. He stared at me, then asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Sparrow." I said sweetly, "And I'm here for training with K-Unit. They decided to lead me on a wild goose chase through these woods, then disappear. They're gonna get it when I get back." I grinned, already planning the next prank.

"Oh. Are you like little Cub then?" The leader asked.

"No, I'm working with him. He's back too."

"Great. Two school children in the camp. What's the Sergeant thinking?"

"Actually, I'm not a schoolchild anymore. I just graduated from high school. Plus, I already have two great jobs that I love."

The men just stared at me. "Okay, then what are you doing here? You don't sound like you're from around here."

"Nope. I'm from the States, on vacation. But I got involved in something with Cub, so now I'm here." I smiled innocently at him.

"Hehehehe. She'll never be able to keep up with K-Unit. Probably not even with Cub." I heard someone snicker in the of the group.

I ignored it, and spoke to the leader. "So, who are you guys."

"I'm Hawk, this is Panther, Lizard, and the idiot in the back is Bear. We're the H-Unit."

"Cool. It's nice to meet you. Would you be so kind as to tell me the way out and to the showers? I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Sure, just follow us. We're headed there now." Hawk said. They led the way to the showers, then to the mess hall. By the time we got there, K-Unit was finishing their food, including Alex. He grinned guiltily at me. I got my food and sat down with them.

"So, who's idea was it to ditch me in the forrest?" I asked casually, but staring at Wolf.

"Actually, it was Eagle's. He doesn't like waking up in the morning." Alex informed me. "I wasn't too happy about getting up that early either." He glared at me.

"Well, what's past is past. What are we doing today?"

"Well," Ben said, "Today, you, Cub, and I have our evaluations. First up is shooting, which Cub won't be participating in, but you will be. K-Unit will follow their usual schedule."

"Why isn't Cub?"

"MI6 have decided that he's too young to be allowed to handle a gun." Fox said.

My eyes burned with anger, and I decided that that night, Mr. Blunt would get a visit from Supergirl. "Will he at least be allowed to watch? Maybe he can learn from watching."

"Yes. He's staying with us all day."

"Geez guys. I'm right here! I can hear everything you're saying."

"Oh, hey Cub, I didn't notice you sitting there." I teased him.

He stuck his tounge out at me, then "Are you done yet? We're going to be late!"

"Just a sec." I shoveled some more of the so-called food into my mouth, then stood. Fox, Cub, and I threw away our trash, and put away our trays. I followed them to the shooting range, and winced when I started hearing shots. "Hey, mind if I run back to the cabin really quick? I have sensitive ears, and I have some ear plugs packed."

"Go ahead, but be fast. If you're late, you get punishment duty." Ben said.

"No problem." I dashed back to the cabin and grabbed the specially made ear plugs from my bag. They were made specifically for Superman and myself, and our extra-sensitive hearing. I was back at the range before the other spies were. "What took you so long?" I teased.

Just then, the instructer walked in. "So, Fox, had enough spying for a while?"

"Sorry Turtle, I'm here to train and get to know my partners for my next mission. This is Cub, who won't be shooting, and this is Sparrow, who will be."

"Nice to meet you." I said, sticking out my hand.

"Likewise." He said, shaking it. "Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No sir. I have more conveniant ways of defending myself and others."

"Like what." He asked, curious.

"I can't tell you sir. I'm sorry. But I am a quick learner."

"Very well." He showed me how to hold the gun, then how to take off the safety and fire it. Then he handed me a pair of headphone looking things. "Put these on, and you try. Aim for that circle." He pointed to the target, then stepped back to allow me to try.

I aimed carefully, then emptied the clip into the target. As Turtle brought the target closer, we all saw how scattered the holes were. I grinned sheepishly. "I guess shooting isn't my strong suit." I rubbed my head. Shooting was particularly painful for my ears.

"Try again, and keep your hand steady this time." He handed me another clip, and showed me how to reload the gun.

I tried again, and this time the holes were a little closer, and I even hit the bulls-eye once! Then it was Fox's turn. He did much better than I did. Most of his shots hit the bulls-eye, and they were all very close together.

"Nice, Fox." I said, admiringly. "How didja get so good?"

"I practiced." He told me.

"It's time to go to the next exercise." Turtle said. "You have your physical examinations next. Don't be late."

We ran to the medic's cabin, only to find Snake there. Cub and Fox weren't surprised, but I was. "What are you doing here Snake?"

"I'm going to be preforming your physical exams. Fox, you're first." Snake led Ben into a separate room. After a few minutes, it was Alex's turn. We heard exclamations about the bullet wound. I hheard quieter ones about other scars that Alex apparently had. Finally, it was my turn. I walked into the room, and turned to Snake.

"So, what do I have to do." I asked.

"Well, there isn't a file on you... So we can start by you telling me about yourself."

"Um, do I have to? My life is kinda a secret."

"Well, I have to know your medical history in case something happens to you."

"My whole medical history is the fact that I've only been seriously hurt once."

"Where and how?"

"My stomach and ankle. And, um, it was an, uh, accident."

"Lets see it then."

"Um..." I hesitated.

"I can have you binned for withholding medical information."

"It's not medically pertinent. And it won't affect my performance in anything."

"Show me, or I'll bin you."

I lifted my shirt slightly, just enough to expose the horrible scar on my stomach. In reality, I had gotten it fighting an alien, and it had nearly killed me. Snake touched it gently, as if feeling to see if it was swollen or infected. "I got it a couple of years ago. It doesn't bother me very often, maybe once a year. I got the one on my ankle at the same time, in the same accident."

"I need to see the one on your ankle as well." He said.

"Okay." I took off my right sock and shoe, exposing the other horrible scar. This one ran from a few inches above my ankle, all the way down my foot. Snake hissed in sympathy as he examined it closely.

"I've never seen anything like this before. How did it happen?"

"I was in...a car accident. The car was hit from both sides, and I had to climb out through the back window. When I pulled my ankle free, jagged metal gouged the skin off." I thought quickly.

Snake seemed to believe it, but then, "How did you get the one on your stomach? I can't imagine the same thing happening there."

"Um, I don't remember... I fell unconsious almost as soon as I was free of the car. I remember falling, and that's it."

"Umhm. And you're lying to me because...?"

"I can't tell you the truth. I'm sorry Snake. It's for your own safety."

"What? I'm a trained SAS soldier. What can anyone do to me?"

I looked at him with sad eyes. "So much. And there are people out there who aren't normal. Just like there are superheroes, there are supervillians. And trust me, they aren't easy to get rid of." I quickly shut up, realizing I'd said too much.

"Who are you really, Sparrow. I need to know now. For the safety of the camp and K-Unit."

"Okay. But you can't tell anyone, not Wolf or Eagle, or even the Sergeant. Call Cub and Fox in. They need to know too."

As if they'd been cued, Alex and Ben walked in. I realized they'd been listening at the door, curious about the girl MI6 wanted to train with the SAS men. Alex already knew who I was, but couldn't give himself away, so he pretended he didn't know either.

"Alright. There's more to me then you could ever imagine. Not even MI6 knows who I am. They just know that I broke down a wall." I grinned at Alex, remembering telling Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones that tidbit. He grinned back, also remembering that day. "I am a superhero. I'm Supergirl."

Snake, Fox, and Cub just stared at me. Then Fox said, "Prove it."

"How would you like me to do that?"

"Um... Can you fly?"

"Of course. It's easier than pie. All you need to do is to think of a wonderful thought." I said, teasingly. Only Cub caught the allusion to the classic Disney movie. "Actually, I don't even need to think about it anymore. It just happens when I want or need it to. See?" I said. As I spoke, I rose off the ground slightly. I suddenly sat down, midair. "Is that enough proof?"

"If you're Supergirl, how'd you get those scars?" Snake asked.

"Those scars? Those are from an...." I trailed off, hearing someone approach the cabin. "Someone's coming, I'll tell you later. But remember, you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay. We won't." Fox, Snake and Cub promised.

I had enough time to grin gratefully at them before the Sergeant walked in. "Cub, Sparrow, you each have a call in my office. Follow me." We followed him out and to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- The Disney movie mentioned, if you didn't get it, was Peter Pan. I know this was a long chapter, and kinda slow moving, but I needed to set it up for someone to find out. Don't worry, all of K-Unit will find out, but that can't happen yet. And don't worry, more torture for K-Unit coming soon. I thought it would be fun to both give Alex revenge for the first time he was there, and to wake the men in the same way my brother wakes me up. The next chapter will be after all the exams, and you'll find out who the phone calls were from. Please read and review! And a huge thanks to all those who did review!! It means a lot to me!


	8. Author's Note and Explanation

A/N: Alright, y'all. I've got the first chapter rewritten and posted. I have a few questions for y'all, and hopefully the story is better now! I'll include some background information on my characters so you have some idea of why they behave as they do. :D There is a lot of stuff coming up in the next few chapters about Krystal, but not much about her past, so here it is. Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I think this needs to be out there, so yeah. Hope y'all don't mind! :D

* * *

My questions are:

Should I bring Yassen back?

If so, should he be alive? Or undead? Or a super?

What should be involved in the mission Alex and Krystal go on?

What type of disguises should be used?

Should someone figure out who Krystal is?

Should someone figure out who Alex is?

Should someone go after Jack, and Giselle, Jake, and Tess fight them off?

* * *

Krystal: Krystal is a half vampire superhero. Throughout her high school career, she went through heck. Three of her teachers were evil, and she and her friends barely survived. When she was a sophomore, she was partially Turned, meaning she's half vampire. She uses that to her benefit, most of the time, but if she's hurt, she craves blood more than usual. She has wonderful control, 9 times out of 10. Her junior year, she and her friends went up against the evil teachers, and lost, and Tess was put into a coma. Krystal blamed herself, as mentioned in one of the chapters. In her senior year, one of the evil teachers hired someone to capture her, and torture her. She was held captive for a week, and she was tortured and experimented on, then was in a coma for three days after her escape. When she was still in middle school, 8th grade, I believe, she fought against an alien, and was wounded seriously. When that happened, her heart stopped, so she enjoys telling people that she died, since technically she did. The wound on her stomach is second only to the ones on her back. Any other person likely would have stopped being a super after all she's gone through, but that never crossed her mind. In this story, she's 18, the summer after graduation. She's very strong, emotionally, but has a few things that she's very insecure about. Being kidnapped and the like are normal for her, and she can usually find a way out. Her powers are the same as Superman's, which is why he's her mentor. Because of the vampirism, she's stronger than he is. She can be reckless and all, but everything she does is for others. She doesn't care as much about her own well-being, so if someone she cares about is in danger, she will do anything and everything in her powers to save them.

Clark: My version of Superman, and Krystal's boyfriend/mentor. He's 25, and has the same powers as the typical Superman. He's very protective of her, since she's always in trouble and getting hurt. He truly loves her, and they work together to find young supers, so they don't have to deal with their powers alone.

Jake: Has superspeed. He's tall, dark hair and eyes, and a goofball. He and Giselle are dating, and very well together. He is part of Krystal's group from high school, though not in as much danger as she was. Super name is Speed.

Giselle: Can turn invisible and create forcefields. Her superhero name is Shadow Stealer. She's average height, long curly brown hair, green eyes. She's quiet, but is as much of a goof as Jake.

Tess: Has power over plants, and can make them do what she wants. The problem is they are a part of her when she does this. The evil teachers used that to their advantage to put her in a coma. She's very quiet, shy, and calm. Krystal met her at one point in high school when they were both held captive, and worked together to get the other captive girls out. She has mouse brown hair, and matching eyes, and lots of freckles. She is covered with burns from the fight with the evil teachers, though they are mostly healed. She is left with the scars, and is far quieter than before. She doesn't have a mentor, so she taught herself everything about them.


End file.
